


Traditions

by Snickers_Doodle



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:56:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickers_Doodle/pseuds/Snickers_Doodle
Summary: This is a very short fluff piece that will probably give you cavities.





	Traditions

Curling an arm further around the sunny yellow mech, bringing him further to his side he found himself trying to fight off a smile and not surprised when he lost. He allowed it, as if he had a choice, to stretch across his face. After another moment he allowed his head to rest against the helm of the others, listening to him vent softly. He almost thought the other was asleep until he moved his helm up and pressed a gentle kiss to the other's chin. After a bit of surprise, he looked down to the other's smiling face and chuckled, bumping their forehelms together. "What?"

"Nothing. You're just handsome when you smile, Starscream." As Bumblebee moved, Starscream leaned away and moved his arm to allow him the space, he soon found the other straddling his legs with their forehelms pressed together. He quickly found himself lost in the other bright blue optics, swimming with feelings he never thought someone would aim toward him. It made his spark ache and tanks swim in a way he found was good. They stayed, enjoying each other’s presence, listening to venting, and starring into each other’s optics until Bumblebee spoke, breaking the silence.

"Have you ever heard of Christmas, Starscream?" A strange look before Starscream shook his head. He didn't even know what that word was, let alone heard of it. He listened, a bit impatient, as Bumblebee explained the Earth holiday that was Christmas and all its traditions. A moment of silence after the explanation he tilts his head, he realizes he's not sure what that has to do with them or why Bumble felt the need to bring it up. He vents a huff.

"And?" He pouts when Bumblebee laughs and presses a kiss to his forehelm. He is not a sparkling. "Well I saw that it was close to that Holiday, maybe an Earth month away... I thought, maybe, we could exchange gifts. Nothing big, but I think you'd enjoy it." Bumblebee is almost sure the other is about to say no, the look of what he thinks might be disgust taking over his face. However, Starscream sighs and agrees, he couldn't bring himself to ruin Bumblebee's fun anyway.

"Alright, we can do that... But why bring it up now?" He is curious and almost laughs when the other straightens up, excited to tell his tale. Bumblebee always seemed to have some kind of excitement about himself, made especially prevalent when he enjoyed what it was. He moved off the other to stand up, preferring to move when he go this excited, and Starscream watched him walk, watched his servos move as he explained and listened, intently.

"Well, you see, I wanted to do something special for you and I remembered you talking about all those Vosnian traditions like gift giving and making a worthy home. I'm not Vosnian so I didn't want to impose on your culture, so I thought using Christmas would give us a way to have a tradition that doesn't impose on any one culture or person. Well, except maybe humans but they'll never know." He continues to ramble as Starscream, smiling softly, stands and moves to catch him in his arms before he could make another round in his pacing and holds him close to his chassis.

"Bumblebee you did not have to go to such lengths for me. I am aware you are not Vosnian, I was never expecting you to try to be anything other than who you are." Starscream never speaks so candidly, it has Bumblebee listening attentively.  "I do appreciate this, however, and, if you really want to, we can do this ridiculous Christmas thing." He smiles when Bumblebee jumps in his arms a bit and then moves to press his lips to the others firmly.

Starscream looks down at the other a moment longer before he leans down to whisper softly in his audial, "Bumblebee I have never thought myself into a situation like this, with a mech who loved me so honestly he didn't want to impose on my very culture while still wanting to give me something that reminded me of it. I have pictured myself alone and dying, alone and wealthy, alone always alone. I know I'm not very good at the things that you love, the romance, the dates, but I hope my effort is enough to tell you... Just how much I love you and need you in my life. I dearly hope you'll stay with me as I learn how to do to thiese things I've never even imagined." He's cut off with a kiss to his cheek plate and Bumblebee moving to make sure they are looking into each other’s optics, a soft, endearing, and so honest smile on his face. It has Starscream's vents hitching as he waits for Bumble bee to speak.

"Starscream I came into your life well aware of who you were and how much work it would be to help you become a mech who understood how to properly show emotion. I was prepared, and you've come so far. I love you so much. You plan disaster dates that I love anyway, you call me names but you're smiling so I know you don't mean it and you love everything I'm doing, you pretend to be grumpy, but your arms tighten around me. You're absolutely terrible with words, but you've never needed them. Your actions have always been enough for me." Starscream can't vent, the ability stolen from him by Bumblebee's soft and sincere speech. It's a moment before his arms wrap tightly around the tiny mech, pulling him close and burying his face in the others neck, hiding the fact that he was, indeed, crying slow and so happy tears.

"I love you so much." He whispers and Bumblebee chuckles, placing a servo the to the others helm and an arm around his shoulders. "I love you too, Starscream, I love you with all my spark offers."


End file.
